


I Know I've Only Been Drawing Castiel But I Swear Dean Is Coming Up

by HomosexualTendencies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Supernatural Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomosexualTendencies/pseuds/HomosexualTendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the the tin says. I know I've been drawing Castiel a lot but he's pretty much my default face cause he's pretty and adorable and he needs more love okay. </p>
<p>Just a little preview as well as giving me incentive to finish this infuriatingly beautiful man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I've Only Been Drawing Castiel But I Swear Dean Is Coming Up




End file.
